Freeza Otter
by Show-jumper
Summary: Freeza gets excepted into hogwarts, and meets his greatest enemy Goku Milfoil,and makes his greatest friends vegeta Measly,there is no other story like this, period. so R&R and you will be made whole
1. im a wizard?

I don't own dragon ball Z, or the theme of Harry potter, I write mainly as an obsessed fan, tying to create an alternate universe to escape reality.  
  
Freeza Otter  
  
Freeza sat in his ship, waiting for inspiration to arrive, twiddling his fingers, waiting, he glanced at his watch, then back out the widow, hum.he thought, what can I do? Then there was a tap, tap, tap, on the door. " I wasn't expecting any visitors" he said curiously he opened the door and glanced down at what he thought to be an owl, "What's this?!" he scowled at the owl, which only looked at him for a moment then flew away. He looked at what the owl had left for him, strange, he thought it was an envelope, he picked it up, and looked at the inscription " Mr. Freeza Otter, cherry hill lane,111, in the cupboard under the stairs" he looked shocked, not knowing exactly what it meant by that, not really knowing why it implied he lived in a cupboard, he lived in an overly sized spaceship, some even said he was compensation for something, but they were wrong, he merely only wanted to express his "talents" he turned it over. Glaring down at the crest made of wax sealing the envelope, it looked to be some sort of .a.Crest! He opened the letter. "dear Mr. Otter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" blah, blah, blah, Freeza thought as he tossed the letter on the floor and walked away. That night, he laid in his silky bed sheets, pondering about the letter, humm..the thought, as a giant knock came from the door. "what in the name of all that is purple and holy? Who comes to my home at nine o'clock and night? Don't they know when its bed time?" he yelled out loud to himself, as he got out of bed, wrapped a silky robe around him and trotted out in the long corridor to the front door, he was peaking out to see who it was, when the door suddenly came crashing down, Freeza jumped back and yelped in surprise. He was about to blow up whoever had intruded on him, when he saw who had done it. It was a tall and hairy man, very tall, taller even than his father, and he glared at this man. "who are you, and what are you doing at my hom.." The oversized hairy man cut him off, "sorry 'bout that" he said in a strange Bolivarian accent. "What are you doing in here?" he said furiously "oh, didn't ya get your letter Freeza? You've been excepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft in wizardry" he said with a large smile on his face as he looked down at Freeza, whose expression showed great confusion "school.of witch craft and wizardry?" he said calmly putting his finger to his nose and closed his eyes, as thought trying to think a great deal. "you're a wizard Freeza." Freezes expression change into a look of shock and excitement.  
  
"I'm a wizard?" he said holding his hands in little fists. "yeah, and I've come to get you, and bring you to your vault full of millions of gold coins so I can get you your supplies,, and a wand!" said the man "oh I've always wanted a wand! Oh let me go get my bag full of things" Freeza ran down the hall and not sooner had he done that he was back next to the man. "all ready then? My name is Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts." He said as he fastened the door back to the ship. Now then lets go.  
  
Well that was the first chapter, tell me if you liked it, and I will go on and continue to tell the tale on how freeza's life trials become death threating. Please review : : : : : v 


	2. Hogwarts express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potters theme, that rich millionaire Rowling dose, and I don't own dragon ball z Characters, I just like to mix stories and make people laugh, if I can, so I hope you enjoy this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Hogwarts express "So, I'm a wizard?" Freeza asked curiously, as he looked at the man who called himself Hagrid. "Yep, and a bloomin good on I expect, now then lets go and get your supplies and Dagon ally" and then they were off, they walked for what seemed like miles, and they both got strange looks from passer Byers. Then they reached what seemed to be brick wall, Freeza took one good look at it, and let out a grunt. "I should have know it was too good to be true, me being a wizard" he started to walk away, when hargid stopped him, and pointed at the wall with his umbrella. Then, the most amazing thing happened, Freeza held his breath as he saw the wall dissolve, revealing a whole town behind it. Harid gave freeza a push and then there they were, at what seemed to be the most amazing thing freeza had ever seen, there were stores, strange ones, with names like "balderdashes magical mayhem" and "wizening wonders" "Wow, this is quite some place" he said bewildered as he walked past a store where five of so little boys were huddled around goping and what looked to him to be a broom stick "Wow! The nimbus 2000" said a fat little chubby boy. "Yeah, me mum is gonna get me one for my first birthday" said a tall and skinny boy next to him. Freeza laughed at the scene. They then came to a shop called" wands" "Its pretty self explanatory, you go in there and get you a wand, i've got to go do a little business." He said as he walked away, pushing some people who were looking at him out of the way. Freeza stared at the shop, hum he thought, as he walked into it. At the desk was a little man, short, and looked old, he stared coughing. "Um excuse me," he said meekly " i'm, here to get a wand, for um Hogwarts." "Ahhhh, write in schedule, Mr. Otter, come with me then, come." Freeza followed and bit awe stuck by the place. The man pulled out a box from the shelf, "Here, this ought to fit you nicely" freeza looked at the men as he handed the wand to him. He paused looking blankly at it. " Well, give it a wave" freeza waved the wand and a bunch of cats came flying out of a box. "Well, not that one...hum let me see.." he said looking hopingly at the wall of wands. "ahhh, maybe.." he said insure of himself "try out this one" he handed freeza the wand, okay, freeza thought, get with it, come one, get with it. He gave the wand a wave, and a bright light seemed to beam down on him, showering him with really good feelings. "interesting.very interesting indeed." He started rambling on about something being very interesting, and it was is if something clicked in his head. "you see, it's interesting that your wands brother gave you your scar." Freeza looked at the man baffled, "what scar? I have no scar" then something in the mans head clicked, "oh, i'm sorry, wrong person.well in that wand is unicorn horn dust, dragons fire, and phoenix beak, and a salad tosser, the wand is made of mahogany, so treat it well, you will be a great wizard you know." He said giving him a toothy grin. "I Know, I am the supreme ruler of the universe" he said looking as proud as a peacock, just them the bell rang. He looked over at Hagrid, who in his hand had a cadge with a white owl. "I got a present for you freeza, his name it hardwired" the owl gave a reassuring hoot, and ruffled his feathers. Well then, off to platform 9 and 1/3 of 3/4. so their freeza was, about to board onto the giant red train. He found and empty room, and sat, waiting patently, twiddling his fingers. When a strange voice was herd, "is there any room in here for someone" freeza looked up, "yeah, sure sit right there" the boy walked over and sat down with a gasp of air. He looked at freeza. " i'm Vegeta measly" he said reluctantly "i'm Freeza. Freeza Otter" Vegeta mouth opened.. "your..owl is nice", he said looking over at hardwired's cadge" "yeah, his name is hardwired" the boys had a nice chat, about there lives, and who and where they lived , then at one point a fat lady with a trolley cart came by. "and would you boys be liken something form the trolley?" Vegeta gave a short look at his sandwich, "no thanks, I'm all set" freeza gave him a sorry look, "well take all you got!" he said with a smile on his face. "oh, no you wont, you'll be ruinin your apathies!" she gave them a lot of things thought, and as they sat there eating away and discussing politics, Vegeta pulled out his pet rat, "this is Bitsy Pookums, my rat" freeza looked at the rat, which was white with what looked like a hood over his head running down the rest of his body. "my brothers taught me how to make dance" he rummaged through his pants, and pulled out a wand, just then a girl with long black hair came in. "have any of you seen a toad, a boy named trunks lost him" she looked blankly at Vegeta "are you doing magic, well lets see." Vegeta gave her a strange look, "ehem.lickem up, and make em shake, make this rat do the tango, or, something." Bitsy Pookums looked at him and then back at the food he was eating. "wow, that was great, my name is Chi-chi Granger, and yours?" Vegeta looked at the floor. "Vegeta measly" he said shakingly. Then she turned to freeza. "my name is freeza..freeza Otter." Chi-chi's mouth opened, "the real freeza? Wow, i've always wanted to meet you. Well, the train will be there soon, best put on your robes." And with that she walked away. "that women was hot!" said Vegeta, but she could never like me, i'm just a poor white trash little boy who hasn't a life. Freeza looked shocked at Vegeta, as he put on his K-mart bought robes, he glanced down at his Gucci robes, his Gorgie Armani shoes, his Prada bag, he felt sorry for Vegeta, but then he thought, hey, its not my problem. Then the train stopped, and they all got out, a boy with dark black hair was there to escort them. "get out all of you, little freaks!" he yelled, "that's my brother, Gohon" said Vegeta with a touch of embarrassment in his voice. They all walked to the boats, where Hagrid was waiting for them. "ahh, you made it safely, well let's get on the boats, Hogwarts awaits you." And they all scattered in the little wooden boats. And half way across the lake a scream was head and they all turned around to see a large tentacle grab a young boy and pull him under, freeza turned around to look at Hagrid, who merely shrugged and said, "ah, you cant keep em all, alright were almost there, now watch your step." As they neared the doc freeza looked up in amazement at the large castle light up like a large, Christmas tree, only it of course was a castle. As the whole group entered the entrance, Hagrid stopped, " alright, stay here while I go get Mrs. McDonalds." Then he ran into the building. There was a moment of silence then they all burst out in a roar of talking. Then out of the middle of nowhere a man with spiky black hair walked up to him. "I know who you are, your freeza Otter." He paused and looked at freeza. "yeah, what of it?!" he glared at the boy "well, my name is Goku Milfoil, and this here is Yamcha, and Krillion, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong types." He paused to look at Vegeta, "black hair, k-mart robes, no doubt a measly." Vegeta looked down in shame. "so what do you say freeza, he shot out a hand to shake." Freeza stared at him in disgust " I think my true friends could wash their hands once and awhile." Goku glared down at his hand to see they were indeed covered with a thin layer of grim, then, it happened, they looked at each other, and knew then, they were enemies, they had to hate each other, and freeza got some bad vibes off of him. And a women interrupted his deep thoughts. Who freeza guesses was Mrs. McDonald. "you will all follow me, to get sorted into your houses." And with that she set of into the door.  
  
  
  
How was that? Did I surprise you with any of the characters? Well, no one seems to be reading and reviewing, even thought clearly this is a clever story, I mean, come on, whom else and had this idea? Well I will keep updating the story. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Again, I don't own any of the characters, I don't even really own the plot, however, I have added my own taste into this very cleverly written story, and if anyone has any ideas on the story, or and idea, how to make this double spaced, please tell me. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat. They entered a large dinning chamber, freeza looked up at the ceiling, and was shocked, and there was no ceiling! "Its bewitched, to look like the sky, it read it in the Hogwarts really long history book" chi chi said coming up behind freeza and vegeta, "Alright, my name is Professor McGonagall, I will be calling your names to be sorted into your houses." She started naming off people. " I thought Hagrid said her name was Mrs. McDonalds?" vegeta said to freeza, looking strangely at Professor McGonagall. "Maybe, he was thinking about someone else?" he looked at vegeta, who looked more confused than ever. "Chi-chi Granger?" she called, they looked over at Chi-chi who was breathing very rapidly, and mumbling to herself. "Mental that women" he gritted his teeth so she couldn't hear him, but she turned back at him and glared. "How could she?..." he stopped talking as Chi-chi approached the sorting hat.  
  
"Ahhhh, yes, you will be a very good lady, where shall we put you, hum, Hufflepuff? No no no, okay, GRYPHANDOOR!!!!" the all started cheering, and Chi chi gave a sigh of relief as she took her seat at the gryphandoor table. "Goku milfoil!" she yelled, vegeta gave a short unsure glance at freeza, then up at Goku, watching him walk up to the sorting hat, all smug like he owned the place. They placed the sorting hat on top of his head. "SLYTHERAN!!!!" yelled the hat, and everyone cheered. "That didn't take long" said vegeta"not a good witch or wizard has ever come out of there.ever!!" vegeta looked into freeza with a sense of wonderment. "Well, than why don't they just get ride of the slytherans, you know, to sort of, weed the garden?" vegeta looked at him dumbstruck, "That's actually a good idea." his name was suddenly called, he looked over at freeza as thought he was going to die of embarrassment, freeza waved his arms at him, reassuring him. "Go on, vegeta, good luck" he walked up and put on the hat. "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,..oh.you're a measly, off to gryphandor with you, stupid little white trash." Vegeta looked as thought he was going to cry, but saw freeza smiling at him and quickly got excited and ran over to the gryphandor table to sit next to Chi-chi and his brothers smiled at him and winked, he than looked over at his brother Gohon, who gave him a big smile, and pointed to his prefect badge. Vegeta put his face in his hands. Freeza gave a shot smile, and then looked back to the sorting hat, only something strange happed, he looked over at where all of the teachers sat, and one in particular looked to be undoubtedly evil, the man looked at freeza, as thought he was some foul beast, then, the teacher looked away, and freeza's scar? Started hurting, he lifted up his fingers, and sure enough there was a scar, hum, wonder how I got that, probley from one of my intense battles when I was trying to take over the universe..but he wondered. "freeza Otter!" he jumped at the sound of his name being called in the middle of his daydreaming, he walked on over to the sorting hat, and it was put on his head, oh, how it stunk. "you don't like the way I smell? Well, I don't like you very much, I was going to put you in slytheran, where your evil powers could flourish, because you are very very evil, but I think I will put you into the wimpy house,GRYPHANDOOR!" he yelled out loud, and freeza gave a grunt to the hat and walked over to the table. He was happy to be with his new friends, he had never had any real friends, he blew them all up before he even really got to know them. They sat together and talked, and the boy who lost his toad, the one with lavender hair, Trunks Longbottom. He was in their house, and they all had a very nice conversation about Bernie bouts, every flavor beans. "my favorite is chicken blood" said vegeta, they all gave him a disgusted look. Vegeta gave freeza a weird look, then pointed to his bothers, these are my somewhat identical twin brothers, bardock, and Turlin. They gave freeza a smile. Then out of nowhere a voice trembled through the halls. "my name is Professor Dumbledore, I have some quick pro quos you need to know, the forbidden forest, is strictly forbidden, and the 3rd floor is very very very dangerous, so stay out, and let the feast began!" they were all amazed at there plates filled with all sorts of delious treats. Freeza thought to himself, wow, this is really great, being here with all of my friends, and being a wizard and all. "pass me that salt women!" vegeta yelled at Chi-Chi, who grunted and handed him the salt shaker yes, life was going great in the Hogwarts school, soon dinner was over, and they were dismissed, they walked a great deal to where they would be resigning, following Gohon, who was telling them how great he was, and how he had become a prefect, and how great he was, and how he had become a prefect.then when all seemed to be the worst, they reached there destination, there was a painting, and gohon said"kameeeyammeeahhhhhhh" and the lady opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going to leave you all hanging there, because i'm fresh out of ideas. Dose anyone here even enjoy this? Well, if you do, tell me, and please give me some ideas. With your help..this could be great!!! Also, I think that gokus dad's name was Turlin, I used Bardock from tree of might, and gokus dad to be the "fred" and "gorge" weasly, how clever of me ^_^ 


End file.
